This invention relates generally to an improved brake mechanism for anchoring a cart, dolly, or the like, in a stable, stationary position in order to facilitate loading and/or unloading of the cart or dolly. More particularly, this invention relates to a brake mechanism having dual foot pedals, which advantageously enable one to effect a braking action from either of two opposite sides of a cart, or the like, and an adjustable width which enables the brake mechanism to be retrofit to various sized carts or dollies.
In general, prior carts and dollies ride on a plurality of casters, each of which must be individually braked in order to stabilize the cart or dolly against movement. Often, an oversized load being transported by a prior dolly, or the like, would hinder or prohibit one from having easy access to every caster that must be braked. Similarly, the use of a prior cart or dolly of this type in close quarters would also prevent one from readily braking those casters made inaccessible by restrictive confines. Thus, with this prior braking arrangement, one may only be able to brake some of the casters and, as a result, the cart or dolly will be undesirably movable. Moreover, the prior requirement of individually locking a plurality of casters is disadvantageously time-consuming.
The prior art also includes a variety of braking mechanisms which will anchor a cart, or the like, in a stationary position without requiring one to lock each caster individually against movement. Examples of such braking mechanisms include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,942,693 and 4,815,569. However, in general, other prior braking devices have also been less than ideal. Some prior mechanisms, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,909, provide braking with an arrangement which is somewhat mechanically complex, thereby undesirably increasing manufacturing costs. Other prior art braking devices for carts, or the like, utilize a brake actuator which is not foot operated, thereby requiring one to bend over to brake such devices with a hand operated actuator. This arrangement may be troublesome for those having physical problems that make bending difficult.
Other prior art braking mechanisms utilize a kick stand type arrangement which makes a cart immobile by lifting its casters off the ground such that the cart is resting entirely upon the kick stand or similar mechanical support means. The disadvantage of this type of device is that when transporting a heavy load, its weight may prohibit elevation of the cart by mechanical means for elevating casters above an underlying floor surface.
Yet another drawback commonly found in prior art braking mechanisms is the provision of only one brake actuator. This allows access to the brake actuator at only one location on an associated cart, dolly, or the like. Often, a single brake actuator is rendered relatively inaccessible by close quarters, oversized loads, etc. A further drawback of prior art brake mechanisms is that most are not designed to be retro-fit onto an existing dolly, or the like, because of the absence of means for adjusting the dimensions of the brake apparatus to fit the dimensions of a selected cart or dolly.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for a brake mechanism for carts and dollies that has adjustability which permits one to retrofit the brake apparatus to existing carts, or the like, and which provides plural brake actuators so that at least one actuator will be accessible in close quarters. Additionally, a brake mechanism is needed which can be actuated without requiring one to bend over or stabilize individual casters. Such a brake mechanism should be extremely quick and easy to operate from either of two opposite sides of a cart or dolly in case access to one side is obscured by surrounding confines or a load being transported. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.